


【何尚】偷欢

by Autumnnn



Category: DYS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnnn/pseuds/Autumnnn
Summary: abo无脑车/发情期碰上易感期/干就完了





	【何尚】偷欢

热。烦躁。

何九华使劲扯了一下衣领，看着站在他身侧的人皱了下眉头。

灯光打在尚九熙身上，顺毛的人嬉笑怒骂，节目接近尾声，正是表演达到热烈高潮的时段，汗成股的从他鬓角流下，锁住何九华的视线，流过脸颊，流过脖颈，再流进领子里。

正沉浸于表演中的尚九熙并没有意识到，过于热烈的情绪和汗液也许是发情的前兆。

而他的旁边站着一个正处于易感期的alpha。

“去你的吧！”

鞠躬，下台，掌声。放下下场门帘，何九华收起台上的乖巧笑容，低下头，盯住那个走在前面的背影。

空气中似有似无的，属于omega的奶糖味儿，不断骚扰着何九华的理智。易感期的alpha攥紧了领口，无法控制自己不把目光放在正散发奶糖味儿的尚九熙身上。

“哎呀，这后台怎么这么热……”

好么。omega开始拿扇子扇风。使劲把信息素味儿往何九华的方向扇。

何九华差点没红了眼，坐在沙发上死盯着尚九熙，手指疯狂扣着扶手那点可怜的木屑。直到最后的beta主持人一脸无知的和他们道别关上门，何九华几乎从沙发上弹起来。

“哎，你干啥……！”

突然被人拽了后腰的衣服往后倒，尚九熙嗓子里的惊呼还没发出来就被人吞了下去，腰被人死死的扣在怀里，口中被人趁虚而入，alpha咖啡味儿的信息素一下把他淹没个干净。

何九华凶狠的吻着他，几乎要把他吃下去。尚九熙受不住，手往后扳人的头，脚漫无目的的乱蹬，腰却被人扣得死。尚九熙胡乱的挣扎，感觉自己快要死了才被人放开嘴唇放他呼吸。

“哈……尚九熙，你发情了你知不知道……？”

尚九熙还靠在他怀里喘，闻言拉回了漂移了一会儿的理智思考，哦，好像，是要到日子了。

“那……那咋整啊……”

尚九熙脑子被人吻成一团浆糊，此时正向一个易感期的alpha询问发情了怎么办。何九华正腻在他发甜的后颈，用牙齿磨着那块皮肉让尚九熙瞬间软了腿。

“抑制剂和我，你用哪个？”

要是选抑制剂我就强暴他。何九华是这么想的。

尚九熙扒着何九华抱着他的手臂才能勉强站稳，alpha的咖啡味儿已经让他感觉到了后面的粘腻。尚九熙咬了咬牙，渐渐被吞噬的理智指使他奔向唾手可得的快乐。

“哥，帮帮我。”

话音未落，腰间的手臂徒然用力，几乎是把他甩到沙发上。尚九熙只感觉一腾空，他的胸膛就被压在沙发靠背上几乎喘不过气。

何九华被越来越浓烈的奶糖味引得越来越急躁，下腹的火儿已经烧到了嗓子眼儿，把他的逗哏压在沙发背上照着颈窝就是一口，手撩开人的大褂伸进水裤，直接就探到人已经湿润的穴口。

“啊……你，你轻点，慢点……”

尚九熙岔着腿跪在沙发上，手扒着沙发沿儿让自己不至于一个劈叉滑下去。发情期不需要前戏，何九华的指尖就已经让尚九熙呻吟出声。

“尚老师，你已经湿成这样了……我直接捅估计也没问题吧？”

何九华的两根手指埋进穴口抠挖，水裤和内裤一起被人褪到腿窝，只有大褂下摆还欲盖弥彰的掩住部分春光。

“别……废话……要捅赶紧捅……！”

直白的荤话让何九华下腹的火儿直接烧遍全身，撩起大褂褪下水裤把自己已经硬得发疼的东西拿出来，把手指上沾到的人后穴的湿润液体在东西上草草一抹，抵着人的穴口就真是生捅进一个头部。

“我操……何九华，你个畜牲……”

才被两根手指伺候过的穴口突然就被不止大了一圈的东西光顾，发情期的后穴哪哪都是敏感点，快感直冲脑门儿，尚九熙扒着沙发沿儿就骂了出来。

何九华被紧致的后穴咬得也漏喘了一口气，顺着人大腿向上摸把大褂堆到腰间，握着人的腰窝一下一下缓缓抽动深入，尚九熙也被人的动作一下一下的顶出声，身体贪婪，不由自主的随着人摆腰一点一点吞下那东西。

何九华被人吞得舒服，俯下身又想凑到人腺体哪儿磨，尚九熙却仰着头，大褂的领子把后颈捂了个严实。

何九华非常不满。他把手伸到人身前去解他的扣子，解了胸前的几个却没动腰间的。尚九熙大褂里面就什么也没穿，被人扒下来松松垮垮的露出肩和锁骨。何九华满意了，开始啃噬人的肩头和背。尚九熙衣服被人扒下颈肩一凉，温热的舌又开始在暴露在冷空气中的皮肤上游走，不由得偏过头去，在人埋在他颈间的毛脑袋上蹭蹭，却又被人逮住了唇，在上牙堂和齿间留恋个遍。

尚九熙被人亲得软了腰，塌下去的弧度看的何九华红了眼，双手不算温柔的掐上那截软腰，下身用力一顶，把自己全部送进去的同时，也换来了尚九熙拔高了调儿的一声呻吟。

“你他妈……”

何九华不等尚九熙骂全乎，掐着他腰就开始使劲儿抽送。尚九熙被顶得话都说不全，扒着沙发沿就往前躲，却被人挤进双腿间，岔着腿跪不稳，后面何九华又逼得紧，尚九熙整个人都贴在沙发靠背上，无处躲避，只能被动的承受何九华的顶弄，一次次几乎被何九华钉在沙发背上。

“呜呜，你，你慢点……不行……”

尚九熙实在没有办法，嗓音都带了哭腔，刚刚还在骂着何九华的嘴此时张着，喘气都被人顶得断断续续。发情的omega被欺负的委屈，开始抽抽搭搭的软软的撒娇。

“呜呜呜，何九华……何……九华……大华……哥，哥你……慢点儿……呜呜……呜……”

何九华被人叫得心里软，捧着人的脸颊又亲又蹭，身下却丝毫没有慢点儿的意思，甚至越来越凶狠——尚九熙越是这样，何九华就越想欺负他。

尚九熙实在是受不住，呜呜的哭，手指扣着沙发表面的皮革，在某一次正撞上生殖腔口的顶弄下哭喊拔高了调儿，奶音止不住得往外冒，身体猛地发起抖来。何九华往人身下一摸，沾了满手的白浊——尚九熙被他插射了。

“呜呜呜……何九华……混蛋……”

尚九熙还在高潮余韵里发着抖，口里含糊不清的骂何九华混蛋。何九华停下了抽送，缓缓磨着等他高潮过去。等到尚九熙有些清醒过来，转过头想索吻，何九华却抽了出来，搂着尚九熙的软腰把人翻过来，自己躺在了沙发上。

“尚老师，轮到你帮帮我了吧……？”

尚九熙骑在何九华的腰上，腿根还发着软，心里大骂着何九华混蛋，抹了抹脸上的泪痕咬着牙扶了身下人的东西，挺直了腰往下坐。经过刚刚的运动好进入了许多，肉刃畅通无阻的顶进去，尚九熙没有想到这么顺利，坐了一半柱着何九华的胸膛直摇头。

“我不行……大华……我不行……”

“男人别说不行啊，熙熙乖。”

说罢，何九华扶上尚九熙的胯骨，往下一按，尚九熙本就腿软跪不稳，被他这么一按脱了力，一下坐实了。

“啊！……不行不行太深了……呜呜呜混蛋太深了……”

尚九熙呜呜咽咽的骂着，手慌乱的想找地方扶，最后被坐起来的何九华握住，本来想就这样抱住何九华的脖子，那人却把他的手臂往身后别。

身体里的东西还直直的埋在深处，尚九熙腿根还使不上力，整个人钉在何九华的东西上，被何九华别着手臂挺直了腰往后仰。何九华撩开垂下来的大褂露出他的肚皮。尚九熙天天台上说他瘦，自己肚子上也没二两肉。何九华下身往上一顶，不是生殖腔的角度，竟然就浅浅的顶出一个弧度来。

“尚老师，你来摸摸……”

何九华拽过尚九熙的一只手覆在他的小腹上，又向上一顶，尚九熙就在惊叫声中，隔着肚皮摸到了何九华的那个不是人的物件。

“呜呜呜我的妈何九华你是畜牲吗？……呜呜你放开我……”

尚九熙挣开何九华的手，抱着何九华的脖子锤他后背。何九华也觉出来这是把人欺负狠了，由着他挣扎，抱着人重新放倒在沙发上。

“好好好我错了我畜牲……不闹你了我好好做行不行……”

何九华吻着尚九熙的脸颊安慰，下身用说的上是温柔的力度重新抽动起来。尚九熙委屈的抱紧何九华的脖子，抽抽搭搭的默许，随着人的动作在人耳边小声的呻吟。

“好……熙熙乖，熙熙别哭了……”

这回是冲着生殖腔去的。何九华抵着生殖腔口往里磨，尚九熙又全身发抖得叫唤起来。何九华逐渐的加快频率，不断吻着人的脸颊眼角安慰，在终于挤进生殖腔的时候吻住人的唇。

在两人粘腻的亲吻中成结，尚九熙被成结的快感又逼出了泪水，喉咙里呜呜咽咽的呻吟被何九华揉进吻里，等到何九华退出来，尚九熙还是颤抖着双腿合不拢，胡乱的用袖子抹眼泪。

“混蛋何九华……我走不动了，你给我运回家……”

何九华拿抹眼泪的手亲亲他额头，抄着人的腿弯把他抱起来。

“好……去你家。”

发情期还很长。


End file.
